


Pure Imagination

by MidnightRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRose/pseuds/MidnightRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary can tell that John has been tense since what happened down in the tunnels under Parliament. She wakes in the night to John talking in his sleep and what she hears just makes her firm in her decision to seek out the consulting detective to make her fiance's dreams a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece that I became inspired to write by a friend of mine. I will update as often as possible and hope that you enjoy and be patient with me as some things are a bit hard for me to write

It had been a few weeks after the bomb incident down in the tunnels and things had changed. Mary had seen John when he came home that night and knew that without a doubt he had loved and missed the chase. The challenge of going on cases with Sherlock and the thrill of almost dying. Mary had shocked John when he came to 221 B to find her sitting in Sherlock’s chair as the owner of the chair paced around the room thinking on whatever case he was on.  
Sherlock didn’t look or acknowledge John as he entered which was normal. Mary smiled up at John and moved to give him a small kiss at the corner of his mouth.  
“You are certainly a surprise dear. What brings you to Baker Street? I thought you were going out with the girls?” Sherlock coughed covering up a bit of a laugh and his hands clasped in front of his mouth as he stared out the window by the couch.  
“I have something I want to talk to you about John, I already talked to Sherlock and now it’s my turn to talk with you.” She ushered him to sit on the couch and she sat on his lap. A sign that she wanted him to hear all she had to say. “What would you say about moving back in with him?”  
“Mary this is Sherlock’s flat, and we shouldn’t impose on him.”  
“Oh, no you’re not imposing at all and in fact, Mary has given a compelling case as to why it would be a good idea for you two to move in. You would have your old room and your own bathroom the two of you would share. It would be really convenient John as you wouldn’t need to catch a cab to come over for cases and it is closer to your office.” John listened and fiddled with the engagement ring on Mary’s finger. He hadn't voiced to Mary he had thought of the idea but pushed aside because he didn’t want be close to the man he was having an internal struggle over.  
The moment down in the tunnels where he found out that Sherlock knew how to ‘shut off’ the bomb John had fought hard to not pull the man into a bruising kiss. Mary had noticed that John often tried to keep something from her about what had transpired down under parliament. Sherlock had like always stated he had noticed John seemed to be waging an internal war and had an idea as to what was going on.  
“No, thank you Sherlock but I think that would be a bad idea.” Mary moved a bit on his lap and shocked him by straddling his legs. Leaning in close to his ear and moved her hands to his shoulders.  
“I know you wanted to kiss him when you were down on the train. I know you fight every time you’re on a case to not flirt with him.” John sat perfectly still and stared at the damn skull on the mantel. It looked as if it was taunting him. “I don’t mind John, I know you dream of him too, and sometimes I know you dream of the three of us together. You talk in your sleep love and might I say you have quit the imagination.” John let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes as a Mary massaged his shoulders and placed an open mouth kiss to his cheek.  
Sherlock watched from his spot by the window having turned around facing towards the two on the couch. He had known that Mary knew John had feelings for himself, but when she came to him and called him out on his feelings for John and a hint of feelings for her he couldn't lie. Sure he hadn't felt an attraction to anyone before John and over his 2 years gone had many nights filled with dreams of the soldier waiting for him back in London. But now here was a woman who held a special place in his heart and to top it off she was willing to share the man they both loved deeply.  
Mary looked over at Sherlock through her eyelashes and noticed he was trying to give them space but she knew that if this was going to work they would have to take it slow. She mouthed for Sherlock to come over by them and waited as he registered what he read from her lips. His mind going through many scenarios of what would happen and was brought out of it by a hand on his cheek. He looked up to see Mary had risen from the couch and had come to him.  
“No mind palace for you tonight, John needs you,”  
“Us.” Mary was caught off guard and then led back to John. Sherlock sat on John’s left and put Mary on his right. “Now John, do tell about these little dreams of yours.” Sherlock rested his arm behind John’s neck along the back of the sofa lightly running his trimmed nails up and down John’s neck.  
John closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath reaching out and grabbing Mary’s hand again to twirl the engagement ring he had finally given her. Mary ran her right hand along his thigh right along where his scar from the war was, which caused John to pause in his twirling of her ring to open his eyes. He had many dreams of this, Mary and Sherlock gaining up on him to get him to tell them what he wanted. He also had just simple dreams of them cuddled up on a Saturday morning in bed. And then there were the real naughty dreams of him taking Mary while Sherlock took him from behind or the latest dream of Mary coming home from a night out to find him and Sherlock in bed together without her and punishing him and Sherlock.  
“John…come back to us soldier.” He rose from his mind to the mixed voices of Mary and Sherlock as they each looked at him with almost matching smirks. “So naughty John that you had to keep it in and let all the blood rush you’re your cheeks?” John reached up and realized his face was warm and probably a bright red from his embarrassment of the dreams. He looked at the two minxes before him and thought he could hide behind his embarrassment or he could play along and get what he deeply desired.  
“I don’t know detective, why don’t you find out.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock smirked and laid a hand on John’s thigh and looked over at Mary. Her hair was swept back much like how it had been when he first met her. Not many woman could pull of the look without appearing boyish, the woman before him pulled it off well.  
“I don’t know if we should reward him for not telling us a thing. What do you think Mary dear?" Mary looked from their hands on John’s thighs to Sherlock’s grey gaze. He looked ever the serious detective but in his eyes she could see he was curious how far this night would take them.  
“He hasn’t earned it but I know if we don’t do something soon he will combust and then we won’t get much anywhere at all.” She inched her hand up his thigh and Sherlock moved his hand to mirror hers. This drew a moan from the doctor who sat between the two wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into. “Now I would love to take you in my mouth John but alas, I’ve had you for two years all to myself and think it’s time we let the detective have his fun.” Mary rose from the couch squeezing his thigh. “And John this is more for Sherlock then it is you, since you haven’t earned a treat.” She moved in front of him and covered his eyes with a scarf, to be specific Sherlock’s scarf. Leaning in she nipped at his ear, lightly brushing her knee against the juncture between his thighs as she made sure the scarf was secure. “Now you can raise your arms dear.” John raised his arms as she removed the shirt and jumper without moving the scarf dropping the clothing on the seat she had previously occupied.  
“What now?” John was curious as to what was going on when he felt something smooth and warm running along his collar bone and hissed out a breath when it registered in his mind what it was. Mary had given Sherlock the idea of bringing out the riding crop that he kept in his closet and was watching as Sherlock used it to tease the blind man in front of him. Mary sat in Sherlock’s chair to watch them, her chest heaving giving away how turned on she was at seeing her fiancé being pleasured by the detective.  
“You will keep quite unless instructed otherwise or I’m sure we can find something to gag you with. Now keep your hands behind your back John.” Sherlock wasn’t normally one to dominate but he just wanted to experiment and see what would make the doctor scream his name. He could tell by the slight outline of the bulge in John’s trousers and the erratic breath that he was doing something right.  
John did as told and heard Mary’s giggle across from him. “Very good John now, tell us if we get warm or cold. Do you understand?” John nodded but then felt the hard slap of the riding crop to his chest. “Answer with words John that’s one of the many uses your mouth has.”  
“Yes I understand.” Mary fidgeted in her seat looking over at the doctor. She looked up at Sherlock who had a hard look to him as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. Mary pulled her light blue jumper off and laid it on the chair across from her realizing just how warm it was getting. Sherlock began lightly tracing patterns on John’s lightly haired chest down his slim, lightly muscled stomach.  
“Do you dream of us John, you and me?” Mary said looking from John to Sherlock. Who took notice of her thin black button up with the top two buttons undone exposing her thin neck that had the hint of a healing love bite hidden under a thin layer of makeup.  
“Warm.” Sherlock moved the riding crop to caress John’s cheek.  
“Do your dream of me and you?” Sherlock moved the riding crop across John’s forehead and ghosted down the other side to circle his nipple.  
“Cold.” John fidgeted as he responded. Another slap was delivered onto the opposite side of John’s chest. Sherlock moved and grabbed John by the hair tilting his head back enough that if the scarf wasn’t there he would be looking up at Sherlock.  
“You’re lying John, I can easily tell by the fact of there is sweat starting to form on your forehead, and you fidgeted. Now, again; do you dream of me and you?” Sherlock moved the riding crop to rest on his own shoulder, twirling it by the handle.  
“Warm.” Mary knew deep down John held feelings for Sherlock, and repeatedly told him it was okay to admit and deep down May had her own dreams of the three of them. When she had heard her name fall from her fiancé’s lips and shortly after Sherlock’s she came to the former flat mate to talk it over with him.  
“Now, John, Mary has come to me and told me she woke once to you moaning her name and shortly thereafter you moaned mine. Now I ask: Have you dreamed of the three of us?” John honestly hadn’t thought he would be found out, keeping such thoughts to himself. His dreams always seem to center around the two people he loved. Sherlock kept his hold until he was answered and then moved back.  
“Warm, now can we please talk about this like normal humans without a blindfold? I need to see your faces.” John was practically begging and Mary rose to move and remove the blindfold, but stopped when Sherlock grabbed her hand and brought her to face him. She looked up to him and he had the look of over thinking so she did something she would never regret, Mary leaned up and chastely kissed Sherlock right as John took off the blindfold.  
Sherlock sensed John’s eyes on him and Mary and proceeded to wrap his arms around her and kiss her back, looking over at John who sat back and moaned at the sight. “Hotter than any dream I’ve had.” Sherlock moved his hand and motioned for John to move up and join them. John was conflicted because he liked what he saw in front of him and didn't want to disturb them. Then another crack of the crop came down on John's stomach.  
"This isn't a dream John, now I think it would be good to move this.." Sherlock was cut off by John rising from the couch and grabbing the man in a heated kiss as Mary was still between the two. She felt both erections pressing into her but it just caused her to growl out a moan.  
"Bedroom, now boys." the boys pulled apart and moved apart and nodded as they led the way back to Sherlock's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a cliffy but be patient as chapter three is taking more time then i thought but hope to have it up soon. thanks everyone

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short but I am working on making a chapter 2 should be up in the next few days. Thanks for reading!


End file.
